Fenris (QfG)
'Fenrus'QFG1/2 (or 'Fenris'QFG4 or 'Feyhnrus'QFG5) is the powerful familiar of the Archmage Erasmus. Unlike many familiars, Fenris is a capable wizard in his own right and frequently jokes that Erasmus is actually his familiar. They both share the same infamously groan-worthy sense of humor, which leads to a certain amount of bickering that belies their affection for each other. History Fenris and Erasmus established two homes in Gloriana, one over Silmaria (for fall and winter) and the other atop Mount Zauberberg (for spring and summer). Fenris, at some point, became a member of RABID (Rodents Against Boring Idiosyncratic Discrimination) and became a wizard in his own right by graduating from Mythcatonic U. While living in Spielburg Valley, they became friendly with the other spellcasters of the region -- the Brigand Warlock, 'Enry the 'Ermit, and Baba Yaga. They did not care much for Zara Shashina as she did not appreciate their sense of humor. At some point, they lost the Mirror of Reflection to Baba Yaga in a game of cards. So You Want to be a Hero? Fenrus and Erasmus met an unknown Hero and told him what they could to help with his quest -- especially what they knew of the Spielburg Curse. The adventurer bested them in Mage's Maze, impressing both the wizard and his familiar. Trial by Fire The Hero called upon Erasmus to be his sponsor in the Wizard's Institute of Technocery. Before agreeing to do so, however, Fenrus and Erasmus administered a test so that he might prove he was capable of the tests inside. Devon succeeded with flying colors. Shadows of Darkness With the assassination of King Justinian, Erasmus and Fenris knew that the Hero would be able to help solve the problems in the kingdom of Silmaria. They began searching, magically, for him. Through their search, they discovered he had ended up in Mordavia. They tried to make magical contact with the Hero, but the dark magic that filled the valley prevented their success. They continued their efforts for week. Two weeks after the defeat of the Dark One Avoozl, enough of the magic had cleared that they could finally reach the Hero. They contacted him in the middle of his Hero ceremony in Castle Borgov and transported him to their home in Silmaria immediately. Dragon Fire They explained to the Hero what was happening in Silmaria and that he would need to enter the Rites of Rulership. They donated a small amount of money to this end in the First Bank of Silmaria. They helped the Hero where they could -- teaching him the Whirlwind spell and helping him solve the bank robbery (unless the Hero is the thief.) When the magical duo found a Box of Chocolates on the Spinning Hat Teleporter with a note saying they were from the Hero, however, all things changed. Erasmus fell victim to the drugs inside the chocolate and despite treatments by Julanar and Salim Nafs, he would not wake. Fenris was forced to maintain the spells that kept their home afloat. Using treatments developed from the Lethe Water that the Hero brought from Hades, Erasmus woke soon after the battle against the Dragon of Doom and things continued as normal. *If the Hero did not choose to bring either Katrina or Erana back to life, Fenris teleports them and their allies to the battle with the Dragon of Doom. Real World Fenris is a recurring character in the Quest for Glory series. He is almost always seen at the side of Erasmus, and appears in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero?, Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, Quest for Glory III: Wages of War, Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness and Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia References Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG4 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Quest for Glory Allies Category:QfG2 VGA Characters Category:WIT Members Category:Spielburg Members Category:Kingdom of Silmaria Members Category:Erasmus' Household Members Category:RABID Members Category:Mythcatonic U Members Category:QfG Wizard Characters Category:QfG Familiar Characters Category:QfG Mammal Characters Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters